


A Thousand Kisses, Ten Thousand Points of Data

by Distracteddiddlin



Series: I Wouldn't Have to go to These Lengths if the Game Just let me use "They" Pronouns [3]
Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Kisses, NB Farmer, Other, So many kisses, aaand implications of sex later, also nb farmer, not sure how hard I'm gonna have to stress this: /nonbinary/ farmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:19:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracteddiddlin/pseuds/Distracteddiddlin
Summary: This warrants further investigation, I suggest we repeat the action so that I may collect adequate data....In other words, I would like to do that again





	1. Forehead

Time passes as it always has, and will. But to the small group in the study above the town's clinic, it felt far too fast. Sooner than they'd have liked, it came time for the farmer to leave and get back to their errands. To their friends, they waved and said their fond goodbyes. When it came to the doctor, their boyfriend, they gave a far fonder goodbye, punctuated with a soft kiss to his forehead.

They'd made it out the front door by the time Ford finally returned to his senses. His train of thought utterly lost, to the considerable amusement of his friends. Ford's face was alight as he chastised their frivolity, while a small part of his mind remained enthralled by how such a small touch could stir such feelings within him so strongly.


	2. Cheek

Ford knew it wasn't his place to judge kisses. But, he found he couldn't  _ help _ but try to categorize them, like he would any other data he came across, to try and understand it. Lip to lip kisses were all well and good in his mind. A small way to share intimacy between the two of them, that could vary so wildly in what was conveyed, depending on force and duration. Short and light ones were often a casual show of affection. Short but firm ones to grab attention, or say goodbye. Long and light ones for when the mood was light, and solitude could be properly enjoyed. And… long and firm ones, for when the afternoon was theirs, as was their privacy, when they could afford to get lost in each other's touch, focusing so hard upon each other they began to forget themselves.

These were all and good, but were limited in usefulness in public, Ford still paranoid that it was still too soon and improper for such… displays. Which is why kisses brushed to cheeks in moments of profound affection threw off his rating scale so badly. For while other kisses had such a range of expression behind them, the ones he brushed to the farmer's cheek in public, the moment they were distracted, that made them glow  _ so brightly _ , were surely a favorite of his too.

Oh well, he supposed he could have more than one favorite.


	3. Nose

By all accounts, compared to the cheek and mouth and even  _ other _ body parts, kisses to the nose  _ should _ have felt plain in comparison. It was for sense of smell, not touch, so it did not possess the number of receptors that lips did, which could tingle so pleasantly when brushed against each other in a fit of affection. Nor could it flush like a cheek, when suddenly beset by kisses that left a person bashful, or flex like the muscles beneath into a dimpled smile given in greeting towards another.

Then _why was it_ Ford felt such an odd, fond warmth when the farmer brushed light kisses to his nose in a moment of playfulness. A warmth that drove him to mimic them, and left his heart fit to burst at how they looked up at him, a tiny crinkle in the bridge of their nose at the odd sensation but still smiling and giggling back at him after he'd kissed them.


	4. Hand

He would never admit so willingly, but Ford had read up romantic relationships when he first began to court the farmer. It wasn't fanciful romance novels, it was….. just research. His findings had led him to a few interesting conclusions. One such finding was that affectionate feelings were described so saccharinely sweet he felt both a little nauseous as well as somehow called out. Another, was that there was a lot of touching involved, and while he was  _ certain _ the fiery description often given was an exaggeration, he could not dispute the way the farmer lit up at his fond touch, nor could he deny the small sparks of pleasure he too gained from the farmer’s touch upon him in return. But, there remained a bit of research data that served a considerable roadblock to the doctor.

He was absolutely certain that a kiss to the hand was an utterly  _ classic _ display of affection, but it gave him such pause. It wasn't because their hands belonged to that of a farmer, but rather, the idea of kissing  _ any _ hand was difficult to face. It's said cleanliness is next to godliness, but Ford just considered it essential to being a good doctor… -ness.

He thrummed with anxious energy the night when he finally worked up the nerve to take their hand and leave a soft kiss to it. It was winter, the farmer's birthday, almost unfortunately near to his own, but he wanted to make them feel special. He was gladdened, and secretly breathed a sigh of relief when they were so touched by his gesture of affection, having long been aware of his fear of germs, and said it was a wonderful birthday gift.


	5. Collarbone

The farmer had their own, unique ways to overcome the differences in height between the two of them. It wasn't  _ feet _ of difference between them, but enough that it took more than getting on tiptoes to meet his lips. They saved many of their kisses for Ford when he was sitting down for whatever reason, at his desk or together on the loveseat. Or when they both lay on the bed for whatever reason, in the morning, or at night at bedtime, or middle of the day on a day off.

Jay did whatever they could to avoid asking Ford to lean down for a kiss, embarrassed and bashful to have to ask. Which is part of why they grew to leave kisses to his collarbone in the morning, after he'd gotten out of bed and was in the middle of getting ready for the day. 

Ford grew to expect them in the morning, a small smile on his face each time. But it still always caught him by surprise the few times they caught him between their teeth instead, only just hard enough to startle. Their eyes sparkled as they always grinned at him afterwards, quietly asking him not to stay  _ too _ late at his clinic that day.


	6. Fingertips

Ford was aware life was full of contradictions, but he'd never considered how his  _ own _ life would be full of them. For instance his reluctance to touch others for sanitary reasons, while he craved being able to touch the farmer. Or how he was never a fan of sugary sweets, but still greatly enjoyed the seasonal treats the farmer gifted him when the appropriate holiday rolled around. 

Or currently, how his thoughts grew pleasantly foggy at the kisses the farmer was drawing over his skin, but still felt minor revulsion to know that someone's mouth was touching his unprotected fingers. 

It felt…. _nice_ , but he'd **absolutely** need to wash his hands afterwards. Not that he ever _wasn't_ going to, but it was still important that he did so. Though…. he thought to himself as he let out a pleased hiss when their teeth brushed the inside of his knuckle, he supposed it could wait a _little_ bit longer.


	7. Shoulder

Never in any part of his life previously had he  _ ever _ dreamed of being where he was now. His arms entwined around another as theirs entwined around him. He could feel as their fingers clutched at his shoulderblades while they slept in his arms. He wondered if they could feel his heartbeat fluttering as they slowly awoke, their breath tickled at his chest as they nuzzled into him. A smile crossed his face, and he let out a small incidental sigh when they met his eye, a still-sleepy look on their face as they smiled back. He shuddered into their embrace when they kissed his shoulder in greeting, a shy smile on their face as they asked how he slept. He'd  _ never _ dreamed of finding himself here, and he'd  _ never  _ give it up for  _ anything _ on earth.


	8. Spine

It had been a very warm day, and while it had been one that the doctor was “off the clock” he still found himself _extraordinarily_ busy. Between a few impromptu appointments from local actors from a stunt gone wrong, and a _very_ involved experiment, Ford had found himself exhausted, a state that didn't happen to him very often. He decided to take a small nap, to rest a short while and regain his strength.

Which was how the farmer found him that mid-afternoon, curled up, asleep, and shirtless on his couch. They knew better than to let such an opportunity slip through their fingers.

Ford woke with a start by a sudden weight near his knees, and a kiss brushed to his spine, as the farmer sat by him, smiling fondly down at him as he stirred.


	9. Throat

They both sat, arms wrapped around each other as they relished their shared touch. The farmer was entranced at how he reacted to their touch, how his muscles tensed and relaxed beneath their fingers. The way he stuttered and sighed against them. His hands fluttering over their hips as theirs traced over his chest and down his body. The farmer especially relished how they felt his adams apple bob in his throat as they kissed his neck. And the way his hands grabbed at their sides. And the way his eyes began to roll back, his eyelids fluttering shut in pleasure.

Jay decided they needed to continue, so they could keep watching his reactions. It was for science, of course.


	10. Chest

We all have our own ceremonies, for ourselves, and with each other. This was true for the farmer and the doctor as well. Time spent in the morning together to check on each other for the day. Meals made for each other, and enjoyed in shared company whenever they could manage. 

Clothes removed with care and without hurry. Gentle caresses made with fondness and a quiet nervousness that never seemed to dissipate. The farmer arching into his touches as he left kisses down their torso, warmth blooming in their stomach where he had left these kisses, glancing up cautiously to meet their eye the whole while.

The farmer and the doctor had their ceremonies, but this one was among their favorites.


	11. Bellybutton

His fingers caught at the upholstery as he scrabbled at the sofa beneath them. The farmer smiled up at him in response, a faint warm blush gracing their cheeks as they resumed their affections, kissing down his exposed chest. Lower and lower they crept, and it felt to Ford as if each kiss grew warmer and warmer, his flushed skin burning bright pink beneath them.

A gasp escaped him when he felt a finger tease beneath his waistband and he shivered from pleasure, or anticipation, or something he couldn't be sure of precisely. He would have kept mulling over what it may have been, had the farmer not kissed over his bellybutton. Their hot breath tickled at his stomach and he completely lost his train of thought, his mind going fuzzy as their kisses trailed ever lower on his body.


	12. Hip

Medicine was something to be considered and practiced in Ford's household with the utmost degree of seriousness. And was thusly based upon careful studies, logic, and empirical data. 

But.

Ford supposed, there could be room for a little bit of frivolity, as he knelt next to the farmer, and brushed a kiss to the bruise they'd gotten on their hip, having tripped on the stair earlier. He claimed it was to help make it feel better, based on studies regarding psychology and healing. 

He had a feeling he may get a little bit of teasing over it later on, but it was worth it for the way they tried so hard and  _ failed _ to keep back a smile at him for it.

He chuckled to himself, and moved to brush against where they had indicated, and said that he'd ‘missed a spot’, not wanting to be anything but  _ thorough _ , of course.


	13. Legs

If enthralled is how you'd characterize Ford's interest in the farmer's freckles, how he showed his affection regarding them might be best described as worship. Reverent kisses trailing up and down as he followed the path of freckles over the farmer's body. Their muscled calves, toned after so much time spent dashing from town to town on errands, and digging holes for crops, tensed beneath Ford's ministrations. He glanced up at them, an uncharacteristically wicked look in his eye as he slowly went back to teasing them, his hand wandering over them fondly as his lips brushed against the outside of their legs, slowly making his way inward.


	14. Thighs

His bare fingers twisted and dug into the sheets beneath him as he watched in anticipation. The farmer merely grinned back at him where they perched, looming over him in bed. Previously a stoic and studious doctor, now left speechless and stripped bare of all but his glasses, at the mercy of the farmer as they knelt between his legs. Their mischievous hands had already had their way with him, caressing and tracing every inch of his skin they could reach.

Ford gulped loudly as they inched their way upwards from his ankles, and Jay grinned at this, a wicked look in their eye as their lips traced mercilessly up his calves. His legs twitched while they nipped playfully at the flesh of his inner thighs, brushing soft and affectionate kisses after every nibble left.


	15. Pelvis

His hands clutched at the table behind him in a white-knuckle grip, for support in more ways than one. No amount of collar-loosening could help Ford now as he struggled to keep his breathing calm. Adrenaline surged through his bloodstream at his current situation as the tried to keep his eyes on the farmer as they kneeled before him. But, he couldn't keep himself from glancing at the door every few seconds from where they were, standing and crouched in plain view respectively. The farmer met his eyes, and smiled so calmly, their hand slid up to his belly to rub him soothingly, before untucking the ends of his shirt from his pants, and slipping the hem down an inch. A calm kiss was pressed to the exposed flesh of his pelvis, in the center of the soft hairs of his happy-trail. “The door’s locked, and I'm gonna go slowly, okay hon?” Jay murmured, waiting for his response.

He swallowed thickly, and nodded his consent, not entirely trusting his mouth to form the words properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE END WITH A BLOWJOB, g'night folks!


End file.
